


Crimson Bones and golden stars

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Apocalyptic, Body Horror, Death Half-skeleton!Magoroku, Deity Astraeus!Sophia, F/M, Kyoya Gaen & Sophia Sakharov, Rouga Aragami & Sophia Sakharov, monster fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: The air grew dry and the world became red. Everything became as numb as it was. In a cold dark world where monsters were known for their awful features. Everyone here was some kind of monster.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov





	Crimson Bones and golden stars

**Author's Note:**

> Character designs: 
> 
> \- Apocalyptic Body Horror AU. Sophia's outfit is heavily based on her Disaster Dungeon World counterpart. And Magoroku's outfit is based off his Death Shido one.
> 
> \- This AU is loosely based on my love for horror and monsters. This was bound to happen at some point. I'm shocked it didn't happen sooner lol 
> 
> \- It's difficult to say what timeline it takes place but all I can is that the timeline is mostly Alternate from canon. It shares many similarities with canon but they're not the same timeline. To clear things up in this timeline, Buddyfight ends up getting wipe completely and most of the worlds get restores in the future and their human counterparts get combined with their buddies as result. 
> 
> \- Apocalyptic and slight Body Horror.  
>  **WARNINGS** for blood, (mentions) of side Character death. 
> 
> A small snippet of an AU. Of what could be.

**_A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling. A man that was memberized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural born leader._ **

**_A main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._ **

**_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._ **

**_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._ **

**_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._ **

**_There was a deal to be made with monsters and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a long wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._ **

**_Lastly. An arm for his devilish ways came in the form of a girl. The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._ **

**_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._ **

**_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._ **

**_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_ **

**_She bowed to him without a second thought. She’d received his orders without a second doubt within his mind. Gaen Kyoya-sama was the light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one. She was a messenger, an icy servant underneath his cold claws. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da. A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_ **

**_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._ **

**_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._ **

**_First order. Get rid of the Buddy Police._ **

**_Thanks to Seiichi Nobari’s lack of common sense, the original Buddy Police was able to track their crimes on the laptop. Who would knowingly keep track of their crimes on those things? A very dumb thing to do, even from a master special detective._ **

**_Kyoya-sama was safe from the damage, however, the two adults who were working for him underneath the Buddy Police: Shido Sueroku and Seiichi Nobari, were not. Kyoya-sama was safe from harm as she was sent and ordered by Kyoya-sama to stoically destroy the proof and to get rid of his memories._ **

**_Effectively, using her power of ice and stars to block out the view by the thick fog. She was there when Shido and ‘Captain Answer’ Buddyfight occurred. Seiichi Nobari’s true fears began to show when he ran the opposite way. Another poor decision._ **

**_‘You can’t run from me.’_ **

**_Seiichi Nobari was immediately taken into the Police’s custody shortly after. Shido Sueroku couldn’t escape that fate either, unfortunate enough to be arrested for his crimes as well._ **

**_She knew all about it. All too well._ **

**_Kyoya-sama was nature himself. A god that shouldn’t be messed with. In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction. Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._ **

**_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it._ **

**_A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._ **

**_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._ **

**_“You don’t seriously think that doing all of this is a good idea, do you?”_ **

**_Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya._ **

**_“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” She spoke. “I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature._ **

**_“So you’re just going to destory the world just like that?”_ **

**_She silently nodded her head._ **

**_She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this. Long before._ **

**_Despite everything, the grip of her cold hand made of ice sensed the Wolf’s doubts. There were going to be problems if he kept this up._ **

**_“Something tells me that Rouga’s having second thoughts.”_ **

**_Kyoya-sama dismissed him from his ranking in Disaster in results._ **

**_A final trial to determine everything in its wake, the Lord himself. The Lord dismisses his Wolf as she swiftly went in to take his memories._ **

**_“Wait.” She paused, hearing his words. “His memories stay. A parting gift.”_ **

**_“Too bad.” His memories stay on the Lord’s orders. She moved away from him and wandered off. A icy stare glued in front of her. That was a mistake._ **

**_It’s not the last that the Ice made contact with the lone Wolf._ **

**_She saw him again, from the current war._ **

**_“What do we own the pleasure, Rouga?” Her eyes met his. “I thought you’d be miles away by now.”_ **

**_Rouga shrugged. “I decided to stay for a little while longer.”_ **

**_She gazed up. It’s happening, wasn’t it? The ground shaking, the world will be crushed. She narrowed her eyes. “There’s no turning back now.”_ **

**_“I’m guessing you’d want help for this trouble, won’t you?”_ **

**_“Be my guest. It’s about time you made yourself useful. Now eliminate this nuisance.” That nuisance in their path was the Boy Wonder._ **

**_“My pleasure.”_ **

**_“Eh?!” What? He attacked her instead, she blocked with an annoyed breath. “Have you lost your mind?”_ **

**_“No. But Kyoya surely has. He's my friend."_ **

**_The white-haired become annoyed, “You fool. Kyoya-sama already told you he no longer considers you his friend.”_ **

**_Aragami became an enemy fast. The Wolf was a wanting criminal._ **

**_She went to meet Elf next, after teleporting away._ **

**_“Are your preparations complete?”_ **

**_“Oh, that? I finished ages ago.” The elder man spoke as he checked the panels._ **

**_“Are we on schedule?”_ **

**_“Yes, the time has almost come!”_ **

**_She nodded, “Da.”_ **

**_“You know, after this is all done. The world will never be the same.”_ **

**_“I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama brought him here? He wants him to be the person who brings about the end of the world.”_ **

**_The air grew dry and the world became red. Everything became as numb as it was. The screams of the people filled the air as she watched it all fall to the floor. She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. So cold and red it wouldn’t leave her grip._ **

**_The only ones who can use this newfound power are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength._ **

**_“There’s no turning back now.”_ **

**_In a cold dark world where monsters were known for their awful features. Everyone here was some kind of monster._ **

**_Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature._**

**_And just like that. She became a deity to the frozen stars from above. Her powers infused her former Buddy, making her even stronger than before._ **

**—**

He groaned and winced as he found himself regaining his senses. He aroused an in an unfamiliar location.

“What happened?”

His navy eyes glanced around the area, looking for something normal but none of it was.Instead of a summer sky, he knew all too well, it was replaced by a dark mist and red-blood-like gas. He noticed not a single piece of life from his slights. How strange. 

“Most importantly, where am I?”

Shortly removed his hands and slumping down from his defeat, before complaining, placing his hands on his head, closing his eyes. Odd, surely people would’ve been here, right? He wasn’t so sure anymore. His bones crankling filled his ears as he went. 

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

In his panic, he paused at the sound. 

“Huh?” He blinked as he brought his hand down. “What’s that sound?”

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He played a whole deck filled with bones. BONES?!

WHAT?!

Wait a second! What happened to Gallows? His buddy happened to be made of bones, he was a serpentine skeleton after all.

He looked down at his arms only to reveal the source of the noise. Once was a white and green sleeve and gloved was replaced by the scene of bones. Clean bones with a tinged of crimson blood.

Bones?! How did he only just noticed it now?! How come he didn't noticed this sooner?

Wait, what?! This is impossible! Unbelievable! He began to panic further as he lifted up his hands and placed them on his head in shock.

He shouted.

The horror settled in.

**_CRANK. CRANK. CRANK._ **

For what felt like hours as he traveled alone in the city. The sound of his cracking bonds keeps him company throughout the stroll.

The whole city in _ChoTokyo_ , Japan was dilapidated. 

The sky was dark, filled with strange red mist was seen for miles. 

The sun was blocked out by something, not allowing the bright sunlight to seep through from the cracks below. When he looked up at the sky he thought of someone. The Mighty Sun Fighter would surely be upset about that. Where ever that Mikado boy was in the first place? He taunted him. 

Oh, Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look without the sun!

For some reason, he couldn’t recall the reason why he was in the first place. He felt lonely. Not even with Gallows taunts to keep him from being silent. The only sound was his exposed bones crackling as he walked. He passed many areas filled with ruins and pressingly dead bodies underneath them. The smell of death was accentuate.

He saw body parts from below the buildings. They aren’t moving. They're not breathing, either. Those people were unlucky enough to die. He didn’t want to go near them, but he could only nervously stare at them and wonder why or what could’ve caused such a problem. He didn’t want to move closer towards the broken limbs and pools of blood to check. The smell of decayed filled the land.

"What should I do?"

He felt sweat began to pour and he was on the edge. Buildings were crumbled and the awful smell of meat filled the air.

What happened here? How did this even happen? 

His navy eyes wavered around in complete disbelief as he continued his path.

“First, I need to find where Aibo Academy is and then contact…”

_“Da. As you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

“Huh?” His thoughts were battered as he heard a voice that caught him off guard. He paused, feeling his body tensed as his eyes widened. A voice that sounds awfully familiar to him. It was close nearby, near the dark alleyways. He turned to the voice. He decided to take a peek to see what it was. 

He was near an open alleyway. And he hid behind on the walls, peering into the open alleyway to see what was happening. He placed his hand on the wall to keep himself up. His eyebrows knitted with uncertainty as a shadow cast beneath his eyes.

“What’s this?”

He found a girl, or what he assumed was a girl, wearing a rather long and thick hoodie over her head and a long sung light blue dress. She was staring at some sort of orb. There was someone on the other side as well, a white-haired male with crimson highlights.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows. Almost as if he was far too focused.

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

She knew someone was watching her, she could sense it. She always knew when someone was spying on her. She could hear a voice of a male.

She turned to face him as he began to panic. Oh no! This isn't good. He didn’t want to be caught by her. In a hasty panic, the tan-haired hastily turned to hide from her view and covered his mouth.

...

There's nothing here. 

...

He was faced with silence.

...

He felt his heartbeat slowly go back to normal as the seconds passed by. He began to felt relieved that he wasn't caught. He regained his composer and grabbed hold of the side and pushed himself up again to face the inside.

He looked again only to find that no one was there anymore.

“Huh? Where did she go?” 

“Who are you?”

He flinched in shock at the sudden cold tone and his eyes widened.

She warily glared at the person — no, a _thing_ — in front of her. He was staring back at her, almost surprised as he let out a yelp and jumped back a step. The crackling of his bones filled the air as he shifted. His face was partly bloody.

His outfit was slightly torn from the sides. As if his flesh was burned off, revealing skeleton remains. He remains mostly human. Short tan-colored hair sticking out. Dry blood melt his skin.

With this, he got a better look at her. Her dress and hoodie were long as she wears heavy combat pants to go along with her outfit. Almost as if she was ready for some kind of war. Her bright icy blue eyes glared at him from underneath her hood. She was giving him a cold look. Long strands of white-colored hair peeked out from her hood. She held a rod, which was a star, close to her hand as if she was ready to use it against him if he did anything idiotic.

“S-S-Sophia?!”

No, something about her was different. He knew that! Her outfit wasn’t the one from Disaster nor was her normal fancy blue one. But it looked similar. She may have looked like Sophia but he could tell that she was different.

He looked familiar to her. She knew he was. Something about him was. Maybe it was his annoying voice? Or navy blue eyes? Or many of his outfits and hair? 

He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! I’m Shido Magoroku!” 

So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him. _As I thought._ But her body sniffed as she brought her rod down. “Shido.”

“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.” 

He watched nervously as she shifted the rod away from her, her body became sniffled. 

Kyoya-sama still had some use for this boy. Her expression was still stern and stoic but softened from her very cold and vicious gaze before.

Shido... He's... Not quite human anymore. She knew that he wouldn't dream of hurting her. He couldn't. He'll probably worry, like he always did. But be prepared for anything. She trusted him enough.

He placed a hand at his chest and let out a relieved sigh. Now. He felt relieved to see her bringing down the rod from him. 

Unexpected. She didn't expect him to survive any of this but it seems he did. But barely by the looks of it. She noticed his blood-stained clothes and bones sticking out from the sides.

It seems that they crossed paths again. They meet again. His body changed. A side effect. She needed to leave and report her findings to Kyoya-sama.

The sound of her heels filled the air. He opened his eyes to find her turning away before picking up her feet.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait!” He lifted up his hand in a panic. He chased hastily after her, not wanting to be left behind. The last thing he wanted to be left behind here. He got to her. Maybe by trailing her closely from behind, he could get answers to the questions he kept thinking about.

“Do you know what happened, Sophia?” He questioned as he lifted his hand. “Why is everything like this?”

She continued to gaze in front of her, being focused on the things in front as her expression remained impassive. “The Disaster happened.”

He was aghast. “A disaster?” He repeated. “Wait… you can’t mean…”

She nodded silently, understanding what he was implying. He never had to finish his sentences when she knew his exact thoughts.

He frowned. 

So that really was all that happened, wasn’t it?

It’s not before she halted, causing him to halt as well. He wondered why she would stop in the first place. Did something happen that he wasn’t aware of? 

She focused her eyes in front of her as her grip on her rod became tighter. “Something’s coming.”

He looked to her for answers. “Wh-What is?”

He blinked before he heard it as well. Huh? It was a sound of rumbling noises coming from the broken debris. He let out a yelp as a small creature, maybe Buddy monster came from below the broken boards. Its four black eyes glared at them. The expression was devoid but it had dark crimson leaking from its mouth. 

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

It glided across the broad, closer towards them.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He lowered his knees. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. What should he do!?

What are they going to do?!

The monster wouldn’t listen as it glided like a snack across to them. Out of fear, he gilded towards the girl next to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, clinging to her to save him.

She merely stared ahead at the monster, not minding nor caring about what the former student council president was doing. As he invaded her personal space. She doesn't mock him or warns him to stop what he was doing. She spoke nothing from it.

**_“Gee, you have flesh~! I’m going to eat you up.”_ **

He screamed in horror, “I’m still alive!” He knew what that meant and wanted no part of it. He threw his arms around in a panic. “I’m not on the menu! Sophia, do something!”

“That’s enough.” Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. “Disappear.”

Before this monster went any closer towards them, the girl made of ice attacked the monster. 

He lowered himself as he placed his hand on his head. He felt his heart racing faster than before as the warmth became like an oven around him. Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten. He whimpered.

The monster hissed back from her attack.

Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Let’s go.”

They stopped in front of a rather large castle. It was a rather large castle, something out a movie. There’s a deeper use for Shido, that’s why he’s here. For the time being, anyway.

"Kyoya-sama's quite busy right now." She explained, "For the time being, I think it's best for us to wait for him." 

“How long do we have to wait for Kyoya-sama?”

They had to wait for Gaen Kyoya, who was currently busy. He didn't enjoy sitting here, waiting and counting the floor tiles. 

**_“I’m still alive!”_ **Still echoed in his head. Well, ever since he said it. That is.

Was Shido Magoroku even human anymore?

What did it mean to truly be human?

He’s certain that he was done for. He had to be. That would be the cause of blood loss, wasn’t it? Or maybe he was already dead? Why was half of his human flesh missing down to the bone? Why was he still alive despite the amount of possible blood he lost? He was partly made of bones and nothing more.

None of it made any logical sense to him. His frustration only grew.

He turned to look at her, studying for any non-human traits. “What kind of creature are you supposed to be anyway?” 

“Who said that I was turned in the first place?”

“Yeah, good point.” She did make a good point. 

She finally had her hood down, revealing more of her face, which was normal as it was the last time they’d met. Her hair was much longer than before, possibly thanks to the Dark Core. 

"I have received orders from Kyoya-sama." She spoke to him and informed him. "Our orders don't start until tomorrow. So it's best if you got some rest."

**_“It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision.”_ **

_Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place._

_Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat._

_She had a girl by his side._

_Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. It started out slowly. She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutored him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worst, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines._

_As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well. Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Fancy as if she was royalty or part of some high ranking, in which she was._

_White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave._

_She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new personal servant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. Being his personal tutor in such topics, making him study. She was rather unique, unlike any other girl in the land, he believes. And yet, her features were almost like a goddess being cast down from the heavens. He would believe she was one, too! She didn’t seem human at all but something else._

_He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to._

_He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore._

_Admittingly, he enjoyed having her around. She would follow him, only because of their mission again. The only person who would even bother to follow him. They would either trawl the halls together after classes started or stayed within the office._

_It felt like old times. The times during the ABC Cup when they were a part of the Student Council Team and secretly working together to get users for the Dark Core._

_Since those times, he was never the same once it was over. By the time, most had already caught on to the plans he had and what he had been doing behind the scenes during the ABC Cup to win it. Instead of students praising him, glancing up at him in amazement. Where now glamping up in disgust. His peers didn't want to bother him. And those who did praise him before stared at him in disgust and annoyance. He shortly became somewhat disliked._

_He was cautious and studious. He was confident in himself but was timid._

_Not after it has been revealed that he didn't care about them. He shortly became more distant from all of that. They weren't needed in his space._

_The times became cold. The air became silent._

_No matter. He didn't need them. It's not his fault that he's better than them. Still, he flashed a smile and spoke proudly as if none of it had happened. However, she only stayed when she needed it and left when busy. Or to go home. Her simple excuse. It was just like old times. He felt… less lonely._

**_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._ **

**_A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._ **

**_A young girl made of stoic ice. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._ **

**_In this life, they were nothing but mere monsters that reflect that of their buddy. There’s no more Student Council to run anymore. Certainly, there’s no more Aibo Academy. No servant, no prince._ **

**_Here they were a Half-skeleton of death and a deity Astraeus from the stars._ **

**_Malicious monsters that reflect that of their Buddies._ **

**_This was their life now._ **

* * *

He groaned and winced as he found himself regaining his senses. He aroused an in an unfamiliar location.

“What happened?”

His navy eyes glanced around the area, looking for something normal but none of it was. Instead of a summer sky, he knew all too well, it was replaced by a dark mist and red-blood-like gas. He noticed not a single piece of life from his slights. How strange. 

“More importantly, where am I?”

Shortly removed his hands and slumping down from his defeat, before complaining, placing his hands on his head, closing his eyes. Odd, surely people would’ve been here, right? He wasn’t so sure anymore. His bones crankling filled his ears as he went. 

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

In his panic, he paused at the sound. 

“Huh?” He blinked as he brought his hand down. “What’s that sound?”

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He played a whole deck filled with bones. BONES?!

WHAT?!

Wait a second! What happened to Gallows? His buddy happened to be made of bones, he was a serpentine skeleton after all.

He looked down at his arms only to reveal the source of the noise. Once was a white and green sleeve and gloved was replaced by the scene of bones. Clean bones with a tinged of crimson blood.

Bones?! How did he only just noticed it now?! How come he didn't notice this sooner?

Wait, what?! This is impossible! Unbelievable! He began to panic further as he lifted up his hands and placed them on his head in shock.

He shouted.

The horror settled in.

**_CRANK. CRANK. CRANK._ **

For what felt like hours as he traveled alone in the city. The sound of his cracking bonds keeps him company throughout the stroll.

The whole city in _ChoTokyo_ , Japan was dilapidated. 

The sky was dark, filled with strange red mist was seen for miles. 

The sun was blocked out by something, not allowing the bright sunlight to seep through from the cracks below. When he looked up at the sky he thought of someone. The Mighty Sun Fighter would surely be upset about that. Where ever that Mikado boy was in the first place? He taunted him. 

Oh, Mikado Gao, how pathetic you look without the sun!

For some reason, he couldn’t recall the reason why he was in the first place. He felt lonely. Not even with Gallows taunts to keep him from being silent. The only sound was his exposed bones crackling as he walked. He passed many areas filled with ruins and pressingly dead bodies underneath them. The smell of death was accentuated.

He saw body parts from below the buildings. They aren’t moving. They're not breathing, either. Those people were unlucky enough to die. He didn’t want to go near them, but he could only nervously stare at them and wonder why or what could’ve caused such a problem. He didn’t want to move closer towards the broken limbs and pools of blood to check. The smell of decayed filled the land.

"What should I do?"

He felt sweat began to pour and he was on the edge. Buildings were crumbled and the awful smell of meat filled the air.

What happened here? How did this even happen? 

His navy eyes wavered around in complete disbelief as he continued his path.

“First, I need to find where Aibo Academy is and then contact…”

_“Da. As you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

“Huh?” His thoughts were battered as he heard a voice that caught him off guard. He paused, feeling his body tensed as his eyes widened. A voice that sounds awfully familiar to him. It was close nearby, near the dark alleyways. He turned to the voice. He decided to take a peek to see what it was. 

He was near an open alleyway. And he hid behind on the walls, peering into the open alleyway to see what was happening. He placed his hand on the wall to keep himself up. His eyebrows knitted with uncertainty as a shadow cast beneath his eyes.

“What’s this?”

He found a girl, or what he assumed was a girl, wearing a rather long and thick hoodie over her head and a long sung light blue dress. She was staring at some sort of orb. There was someone on the other side as well, a white-haired male with crimson highlights.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows. Almost as if he was far too focused.

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

She knew someone was watching her, she could sense it. She always knew when someone was spying on her. She could hear a voice of a male.

She turned to face him as he began to panic. Oh no! This isn't good. He didn’t want to be caught by her. In a hasty panic, the tan-haired hastily turned to hide from her view and covered his mouth.

...

There's nothing here. 

...

He was faced with silence.

...

He felt his heartbeat slowly go back to normal as the seconds passed by. He began to felt relieved that he wasn't caught. He regained his composer and grabbed hold of the side and pushed himself up again to face the inside.

He looked again only to find that no one was there anymore.

“Huh? Where did she go?” 

“Who are you?”

He flinched in shock at the sudden cold tone and his eyes widened.

She warily glared at the person — no, a _thing_ — in front of her. He was staring back at her, almost surprised as he let out a yelp and jumped back a step. The crackling of his bones filled the air as he shifted. His face was partly bloody.

His outfit was slightly torn from the sides. As if his flesh was burned off, revealing skeleton remains. He remains mostly human. Short tan-colored hair sticking out. Dry blood melted onto his skin.

With this, he got a better look at her. Her dress and hoodie were long as she wears heavy combat pants to go along with her outfit. Almost as if she was ready for some kind of war. Her bright icy blue eyes glared at him from underneath her hood. She was giving him a cold look. Long strands of white-colored hair peeked out from her hood. She held a rod, which was a star, close to her hand as if she was ready to use it against him if he did anything idiotic.

“S-S-Sophia?!”

No, something about her was different. He knew that! Her outfit wasn’t the one from Disaster nor was her normal fancy blue one. But it looked similar. She may have looked like Sophia but he could tell that she was different.

He looked familiar to her. She knew he was. Something about him was. Maybe it was his annoying voice? Or navy blue eyes? Or many of his outfits and hair? 

He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! I’m Shido Magoroku!” 

So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him. _As I thought._ But her body sniffed as she brought her rod down. “Shido.”

“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.” 

He watched nervously as she shifted the rod away from her, her body became sniffled. 

Kyoya-sama still had some use for this boy. Her expression was still stern and stoic but softened from her very cold and vicious gaze before.

Shido... He's... Not quite human anymore. She knew that he wouldn't dream of hurting her. He couldn't. He'll probably worry like he always did. But be prepared for anything. She trusted him enough.

He placed a hand at his chest and let out a relieved sigh. Now. He felt relieved to see her bringing down the rod from him. 

Unexpected. She didn't expect him to survive any of this but it seems he did. But barely by the looks of it. She noticed his blood-stained clothes and bones sticking out from the sides.

It seems that they crossed paths again. They meet again. His body changed. A side effect. She needed to leave and report her findings to Kyoya-sama.

The sound of her heels filled the air. He opened his eyes to find her turning away before picking up her feet.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”

“Wait!” He lifted up his hand in a panic. He chased hastily after her, not wanting to be left behind. The last thing he wanted to be left behind here. He got to her. Maybe by trailing her closely from behind, he could get answers to the questions he kept thinking about.

“Do you know what happened, Sophia?” He questioned as he lifted his hand. “Why is everything like this?”

She continued to gaze in front of her, being focused on the things in front as her expression remained impassive. “The Disaster happened.”

He was aghast. “A disaster?” He repeated. “Wait… you can’t mean…”

She nodded silently, understanding what he was implying. He never had to finish his sentences when she knew his exact thoughts.

He frowned. 

So that really was all that happened, wasn’t it?

It’s not before she halted, causing him to halt as well. He wondered why she would stop in the first place. Did something happen that he wasn’t aware of? 

She focused her eyes in front of her as her grip on her rod became tighter. “Something’s coming.”

He looked to her for answers. “Wh-What is?”

He blinked before he heard it as well. Huh? It was a sound of rumbling noises coming from the broken debris. He let out a yelp as a small creature, maybe Buddy monster came from below the broken boards. Its four black eyes glared at them. The expression was devoid but it had dark crimson leaking from its mouth. 

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

It glided across the broad, closer towards them.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He lowered his knees. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. What should he do!?

What are they going to do?!

The monster wouldn’t listen as it glided like a snack across to them. Out of fear, he glided towards the girl next to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, clinging to her to save him.

She merely stared ahead at the monster, not minding nor caring about what the former student council president was doing. As he invaded her personal space. She doesn't mock him or warns him to stop what he was doing. She spoke nothing from it.

**_“Gee, you have flesh~! I’m going to eat you up.”_ **

He screamed in horror, “I’m still alive!” He knew what that meant and wanted no part of it. He threw his arms around in a panic. “I’m not on the menu! Sophia, do something!”

“That’s enough.” Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. “Disappear.”

Before this monster went any closer towards them, the girl made of ice attacked the monster. 

He lowered himself as he placed his hand on his head. He felt his heart racing faster than before as the warmth became like an oven around him. Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten. He whimpered.

The monster hissed back from her attack.

Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Let’s go.”

They stopped in front of a rather large castle. It was a rather large castle, something out a movie. There’s a deeper use for Shido, that’s why he’s here. For the time being, anyway.

"Kyoya-sama's quite busy right now." She explained, "For the time being, I think it's best for us to wait for him." 

“How long do we have to wait for Kyoya-sama?”

They had to wait for Gaen Kyoya, who was currently busy. He didn't enjoy sitting here, waiting and counting the floor tiles. 

**_“I’m still alive!”_ **Still echoed in his head. Well, ever since he said it. That is.

Was Shido Magoroku even human anymore?

What did it mean to truly be human?

He’s certain that he was done for. He had to be. That would be the cause of blood loss, wasn’t it? Or maybe he was already dead? Why was half of his human flesh missing down to the bone? Why was he still alive despite the amount of possible blood he lost? He was partly made of bones and nothing more.

None of it made any logical sense to him. His frustration only grew.

He turned to look at her, studying for any non-human traits. “What kind of creature are you supposed to be anyway?” 

“Who said that I was turned in the first place?”

“Yeah, good point.” She did make a good point. 

She finally had her hood down, revealing more of her face, which was normal as it was the last time they’d met. Her hair was much longer than before, possibly thanks to the Dark Core. 

"I have received orders from Kyoya-sama." She spoke to him and informed him. "Our orders don't start until tomorrow. So it's best if you got some rest."


End file.
